


A For Effort

by LucindaAM



Series: The Dangerous Adventures of Two Idiots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You've been doing better at not being stupid. Steve has too.Or so you both think.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Dangerous Adventures of Two Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	A For Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Based on this prompt from Thepracticalheartmom:
> 
> I feel like I need a version of this with the line. "It's self-inflicted, deal with it!"

Steve let out a breath of relief as he climbed off the jet. This latest mission had been longer than he’d originally anticipated, and he was just glad to be home again.

It felt like a breath of fresh air when the jet door slowly opened and he saw you standing there, smiling at him. “Hiya, doll.” He said, walking towards you. He dropped his bag on the ground at your feet and swept you up into a one-armed hug. He breathed you in before he pressed a quick kiss to your head.

“You do anything stupid?” You ask conversationally, listening to the beat of his heart.

Ever since your little mishap with a stolen truck full of stolen SHIELD weapons, that one line had become a code phrase for the two of you. You liked to think it meant; “Glad to see you’re not dead. I love you.”

Steve chuckled tiredly. “No. Did you?”

You’d been sent on a mission almost the same time he had. You’d gotten home only a quarter of an hour before he had.

You smiled proudly. “Nope. Aren’t you proud?”

Steve chuckled again and wrapped his arm around your waist as he led you towards the locker rooms. “Sure am. Look at us. Pair of students, aren’t we? We’re learning so well.”

You chuckled and shoved him in the direction of the showers. “Go shower, professor. I’ll meet you in downstairs.”

Steve nodded and watched you walk away with a smile on his face.

You were sitting on one of the sofa’s in the common room, chatting with Sam about the mission you’d just returned from when Steve came down.

You smiled at him as he bent to kiss your head over the back of the couch. “Let’s go.” He said, reaching down to take your hand.

You chuckled as Steve pulled you off the couch and led you to towards your rooms. “Talk later!” You called back to Sam who had a disgusted look on his face.

“Yeah. Yeah. Later.” He waved.

You turned back towards Steve who smirked at you. “That excited for bed, huh?” You teased.

Steve shrugged a shoulder but didn’t disagree.

You laughed again.

Steve led you through the maze of hallways until he reached the apartment you two shared. He opened the doors and gestured you in first. He followed quickly after. As soon as the door was shut, you found yourself wrapped in his arms.

“It’s. Been. A. Long. Day.” He murmured in between kisses.

“Let’s go to bed.” You agreed.

You reached down and tugged on the hem of your shirt, sliding it off of you and tossing it into the corner. You shucked your sweatpants next, leaving you only in a tank top and underwear. You started towards the bed, trying to put an extra sway in your step, but hands you knew better than your own reached forward and yanked you to a stop.

You were spun around as Steve squatted in front of you to eye your thigh carefully. You grimaced. You’d forgotten about that.

“What. The. Hell. Is. This?” He muttered angrily.

You glanced at the stitched up leg wound. “Uh. Nothing. You ready for bed?” You gestured over your shoulder with your thumb.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned away from your leg. “I thought you said you were careful!” He accused.

You glared. “I was!”

Steve gestured at your leg angrily. “Sure as hell doesn’t look like you were!” He accused.

Your mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Itwasselfinflicted.” You muttered, crossing your arms over your chest. You felt like a deer in the headlights.

Steve was staring at you now. “What was that?”

“I said; It was self-inflicted! Deal with it!”

Steve looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “HOW?!” He finally demanded.

You threw your head back and bit your lip. You REALLY didn’t want to say. But you had a feeling changing the subject wasn’t going to work.

“Iwasjugglingknives.” You said quickly, looking anywhere but at Steve’s face.

Steve let out a short laugh and when you glanced a him, he seemed as surprised by the noise as you were.

“You were juggling KNIVES?!” He questioned.

You nodded.

“And Sam didn’t stop you?”

“He tried. Bucky wouldn’t let him.” You admitted.

“BUCKY knew?” Steve raged.

You nodded again.

Steve jumped to his feet. “I’m gonna kill him.”

You sighed. “Okay, baby. Have fun.”

Steve froze in his tracks, half-way to the door. “You’re not coming with?” He asked suspiciously.

You shook your head and turned to your bed. “I’m bushed, Steve. But you go. Have fun killing your best friend. I’ll be here when you’re finished. If you need help hiding the body, ask Sam.” You climbed into bed and wrapped the cool sheets around you. They felt surprisingly good against your stitches. “Oh! And don’t track blood into the apartment when you’re done.” You called out.

Steve glanced at you in bed and then at the door and then back again. He decided Bucky could live for one last night.

Steve turned away from the door and shut off the lights in the apartment. He climbed into bed behind you and wrapped his body around yours, pinning your back to his chest.

“Decide vengeance can wait?” You asked sleepily.

Steve kissed your temple. “Decided I need to keep an eye on you. Who knows what kind of mayhem you’ll make here while I’m gone.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “I’m not the only one who needs watching.” You murmured. With your eyes still closed, you reached back and pinched Steve’s ribs where his own wound was still healing.

Steve winced and then chuckled guiltily. “Touche, sweetheart. Guess we’re not the gold star students we claim to be, are we?”

You turned to him, suddenly wide awake. You rolled him onto his back and leaned down to whisper against his lips. “Well, maybe not in that. But in other subjects . . .” You trailed off as you pressed your lips to his.

You both may have torn a few stitches that night.


End file.
